Knee Socks
by Runa97
Summary: Lestrade esta harto de Sherlock Holmes, pero esta todavia más harto de su supuesto hermano que lo libra de cualquier repercusión, así que ha decidido presentarse en su despacho y aclarar unas cosas con él. MYSTRADE. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños VnikLord!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:** Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca Sherlock será de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. _

_Escrito con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Este fanfic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida VnikLord ¡Espero que te guste!_**

* * *

><p><strong>KNEE SOCKS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Una noche de martes excepcionalmente lluviosa. En el lugar y tiempo adecuados. Cuando los ceros se alinean en un reloj de 24 horas...<em>

**_-Artic Monkeys._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

* * *

><p>Unos primeros y tibios rayos de sol entraban a raudales por la ventana sin cortinas de la habitación en donde Greg, aún sobre el colchón, con las sabanas cubriéndole el cuerpo hasta la cintura y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido; llevaba más de diez minutos observando casi sin parpadear el techo de su habitación.<p>

El detective oprimía ligeramente los labios, formando una uniforme línea recta rodeada por la sombra de una incipiente barba que después de dos días sin afeitarse ya le cubría las mejillas; se mantenía imperturbable; sin moverse en lo más mínimo y sin producir ni el más leve sonido, mientras que el reloj digital en la mesita ubicada al costado izquierdo de la cama; marcaba con brillantes números rojos las 7:45 de un miércoles que apenas estaba comenzando y una miríada de pensamientos se desataba dentro del cerebro del DI. como una incansable lluvia de fuegos artificiales.

Pues el acontecimiento con el que su mente había estado divagando el día anterior justo antes de irse dormir, aún resonaba dentro de sus pensamientos haciéndolo sentir más irritable de lo que alguna vez podía haber estado.

El siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un hombre paciente, uno al que no podían hacerle perder fácilmente los estribos… y sin embargo, el día anterior, se había sentido completamente lo contrario.

No importo cuantas veces hubiera contado mentalmente hasta 10 dando profundas y pausadas respiraciones, no había podido evitar que sus puños se crisparan a ambos costados de su cuerpo, deseosos de dar un alto a la escena que había sucedido justo frente a él.

Se había contenido. Pero ya era suficiente, y esa mañana, todos los problemas similares a los que el D.I se había sobrepuesto tantos años (los había dejado pasar por que en verdad, debía admitir que Sherlock siempre le había sido de gran ayuda con los casos), se habían acumulado he implosionado en su interior hasta el punto de decir basta.

Y el detonante… esa gota que había derramado el vaso de su temple; había sido que una vez más, mientras que las gotas de lluvia caían sobre la ciudad de Londres como una cortina de agua; el mismísimo gobierno británico, Mycroft Holmes, había hecho su aparición para liberar de cualquier repercusión a su hermano menor.

Que, después de un cateo en el que además de que se encontraron sobre su persona múltiples objetos que formaban una parte esencial de un caso especialmente tétrico, -incluyendo el arma homicida- se habían también encontrado diversos tipos de drogas en ambos bolsillos de su inseparable abrigo negro. Mismas, que al ser arrestado, había intentado convencer a la persona a cargo, de que eran parte de un experimento con fines puramente científicos.

Sus replicas de nada habían servido, lo habían encarcelado y apenas hubo estado recluido cinco minutos, el pelirrojo -con el porte aristocrático, el paraguas negro aferrado bajo los dedos de su mano izquierda y el traje de tres piezas perfectamente alineado y sin una sola gota de lluvia-, había hecho acto de presencia.

Jugó sus cartas, movió sus hilos y a pesar de que Greg estuvo seguro de que el político había visto en él su negativa reacción; Sherlock había salido otra vez a las calles como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y Greg, después de presenciar por octava o veinteava vez algo parecido -lo cierto era, que ya había perdido la cuenta-**, **solo podía decir una cosa: estaba harto.

Harto de ambos hermanos Holmes. Harto de la actitud de Sherlock, de sus métodos; de su tendencia a ocultar información, de tomar evidencia, de denigrar a todos con sus deducciones y sobre todo, harto de que sin importar cuan graves fueran sus acciones, siempre salia impune gracias a su hermano mayor, de quien por cierto, también estaba ¡HARTO!

Y quizá, ya era momento de poner un alto definitivo a todo eso…

Gruño y después se apretó la cabeza con las palmas de sus manos saliendo gradualmente de su estado de estupor mientras liberaba con lentitud el oxigeno que había permanecido largo tiempo contenido dentro de sus pulmones.

Se levantaría (pues nada lograría si se quedaba aún quieto), tomaría el primer taxi que se cruzara en su camino, he iría a aclarar algunas cosas al despacho de aquel hombre capaz de terminar con su paciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:** Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca Sherlock será de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC._

_Escrito con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Este fanfic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida VnikLord ¡Espero que te guste!_**

* * *

><p><strong>KNEE SOCKS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cuando el invierno está en plena marcha. Y tus sueños simplemente no se están haciendo realidad.<em>

_¿No es divertido lo que harás?_

**_-Artic Monkeys._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

Cuando Greg llegó a su destino y traspasó las puertas del enorme edificio; la carencia de cualquier voz o sonido diferente al susurrar de las hojas al ser recorridas, o los clics de las teclas de un ordenador al ser presionadas; lo tomaron completamente por sorpresa.

Había tanto silencio que por un momento Greg pudo jurar haber escuchado el acelerado latir de su corazón.

Y sin embargo, no se dejo amedrentar; y acompañado por el sonido del suave golpeteo de sus pasos largos y apresurados sobre el piso encerado, se aproximo hacia la mujer sentada con la espalda demasiado recta detrás de un amplio mostrador.

Tenía un abundante cabello castaño que se encontraba recogido en la parte posterior de la cabeza con un apretado moño sujeto por una cantidad absurda de horquillas que no permitían que ni un solo cabello se saliera de su sitio. Estaba usando un traje azul marino perfectamente planchado y que parecía costoso y un pequeño gafete le prendía en el bolsillo del su saco indicando un nombre que a Greg no le intereso leer.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- pregunto la mujer elevando una muy fina ceja mientras que su mirada se deslizaba con absoluta desaprobación de arriba a abajo por el cuerpo del D.I, quien hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que ni siquiera se había cambiado el pijama para llegar hasta allí.

Intento esbozar una sonrisa y tras darse cuenta de que los pantalones del pijama se estaban resbalando un poco hacia abajo por su cadera, los subió. Gesto que no paso desapercibido por esos ojos de color esmeralda que lo miraban sin detenimiento.

-Busco a Mycroft Holmes.- respondió el D.I con la voz completamente neutra; sin elevar la voz aunque todo en él quisiera hacerlo.

-¿Su nombre?

La mujer ya había girado el rostro hacia la brillante pantalla del ordenador a su lado y sus dedos ya se habían situado sobre las teclas listos para mecanografiar su nombre y buscar una cita que no estaba en el registro.

-Gregory Lestrade.- respondió automáticamente y los largos dedos de la mujer viajaron con una rapidez sorprendente por el teclado.

Cuando termino, frunció aún más el entrecejo y lentamente volvió otra vez la vista hacia Greg.

-Señor, lamento informarle que su nombre no esta en el registro. No tiene una…

-Lo sé. Estoy consiente de ello. -Interrumpió.

-En ese caso, comprenderá que no puedo dejarlo pasar.

-Y usted estará de acuerdo en que yo no necesito su autorización para dar un par de pasos hacia mi izquierda y posteriormente, avanzar hasta la oficina de su superior. Usted NO VA A DETENERME.

No estaba seguro de haber elevado la voz, pero por la reacción que vio reflejada en el rostro contrario, quizá lo hubiera hecho…

La boca de la castaña se cerró de golpe como una pieza de papel siendo doblada a la mitad mientras que su cuerpo entero se echaba hacia atrás con un estremecimiento y sus ojos se abrían de par en par con mezcla de miedo e indecisión permeándole las pupilas. La fina ceja que tanto tiempo estuvo arqueada, por fin descendió hacia su posición habitual.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso? -vocifero Greg rompiendo el abrumador silencio en el que se había sumido la estancia.

Y en respuesta, la cabeza de la mujer se agito hacia ambos lados negando lentamente mientras que las uñas coloreadas en purpura de su pálida mano se enterraban con fuerza en la silla forrada en terciopelo y cuero.

Pero claro, eso no podía haber sido tan fácil. No estando ahí a punto de irrumpir en la oficina de Mycroft-soy-el-gobierno-británico-Holmes. Así que, mientras que se aproximaba a la puerta, ni siquiera se sorprendió al detectar por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento lento pero certero del brazo de la mujer al dirigirse con cautela al botón ubicado debajo del mostrador para oprimirlo y llamar a seguridad.

No se detuvo. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para hacerlo, simplemente, se apresuro aún más y entro a la oficina del pelirrojo sin siquiera llamar a la puerta; encontrándose con algo que logro que cualquier replica que en antaño se había formado dentro de su garganta y que había pugnado por salir de su boca; muriera antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir los labios…

Primero, vio una taza de porcelana vacía frente a una carpeta color crema, antes de que su vista se deslizara lenta e involuntariamente hacia el lugar donde el mayor de los Holmes se encontraba.

Mycroft estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y de vez en cuando guardaba en el portafolio de cuero negro que descansaba sobre sus rodillas, las hojas que sus pálidas y delgadas manos seleccionaban de un montón que se encontraba apilado en la esquina derecha del escritorio de caoba; mientras que en la izquierda, la ropa que en algún momento de la mañana el político había estado vistiendo, ahora se encontraba cubierta de un oscuro líquido marrón, que Greg imagino, era café…

El detective abrió ligeramente los labios y deslizo su lengua por los mismos; mientras se permitía admirar un poco más la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

La parte inferior del cuerpo de Mycroft quedaba oculta detrás del mueble de madera y el D.I. imagino que ahí el pantalón de su traje seguiría en su sitio: perfectamente alineado y sin una sola mancha… pero sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de la parte superior, pues esta quedaba completamente al aire sin una sola pieza de ropa que le impidiera mirar que había estado ahí tanto tiempo oculto por las camisas, los chalecos y los sacos…

El político tenía la piel imposiblemente pálida, como si no pasara mucho tiempo en el exterior y salvo algunas pecas sueltas por aquí y por allá, era perfecta, marfileña y aparentemente suave…

Lentamente, Greg sintió como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones dejándolo sin aliento. No podía hablar.

Qué irónico que hacía apenas unos segundos no pudiese dejar de gritar y que ahora su garganta fuera incapaz de emitir un solo sonido.


End file.
